A Con Man's Life Changes
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Neal and Sara are sent into a panic by an unplanned pregnancy. Neal/Sara


**Disclaimer**: I don't own White Collar and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: This idea came to me after I saw a manip of Hilarie's character on One Tree Hill with a baby as Sara and with Neal. Been wanting to write this for months, and finally did it. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Neal Caffrey just stared at the pregnancy test his girlfriend had handed him. It was positive, but Neal hadn't had time to react since Sara had pushed him out of the apartment to go to work. "Let me in!"<p>

"No!"

"We need to talk." Neal didn't mind going to work late. Peter would, though, but the FBI consultant didn't care. He had other things on his mind.

Sara sighed and opened the door. "Fine."

"So, you're pregnant."

"Yes, I am. You knocked me up, Caffrey. Congratulations on slipping one past the goalie."

"Do you want to keep the baby?" Neal wasn't sure about her thoughts on kids. She was great with Peter and Elizabeth's son Jacob, but that didn't mean Sara wanted to be a mother.

"Yes. What about you?" Once the initial shock and panic had faded, Sara realized she wanted to be a mom. Plus, she and Neal had been together for four years, and they both had steady jobs. There was no reason not to have this baby.

"Can I think about this?" Neal still couldn't believe his girlfriend was pregnant. They were having a baby!

Sara was slightly crushed, but agreed to let him think and sent him on his way to work.

"You're late and we have a new case to discuss." Peter then realized something wasn't right with Neal and asked him if something had happened.

"You could say that. Sara's pregnant. She told me before I left." Neal sat down in a chair and just stared straight ahead.

"Oh! No wonder you looked freak out. What are you going to do?"

"She wants to keep it. I just can't believe this. I know pregnancy can always be a result of sex and it shouldn't be a shock, but we never really talked about kids."

"Neal, why are you here and not with Sara?"

"She practically shoved me out the door. And I told her I needed time to think."

"You're an idiot. Go home, because we don't need you today. We'll discuss the case tomorrow. And Neal?"

"Yeah?"

"Becoming a father was one of the best things to happen to me and El. It's not like that for everyone, but you and Sara are stable. You're happy, right?"

Neal nodded. "Yeah, we're happy."

"Then have a normal, adult conversation. You two are always like this, I swear. And make sure to stop by the florist and pick up her favorite flowers. I'm sure you're going to need them. Also, beg for forgiveness. You're going to need to do a lot of groveling. And congratulations, Neal. You're going to be a great father." Peter smiled and then hugged his best friend.

Neal did stop by the florist, and he did pick up Sara's favorite flower – roses. He rushed back home. He winced when he saw Sara crying on the couch. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have left."

"Yes you are an idiot. And I pushed you the door, so I really shouldn't be crying, but my hormones are all over the place already."

Neal handed her the flowers and sat down on the couch next to his girlfriend. "I'm sorry. I panicked. I do love you, and I already love the baby." He placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

"You want the baby?" Sara hated feeling so insecure.

"I want the baby. I can't believe that's our kid in there." Neal now understood what Peter had experienced during Elizabeth's pregnancy. It was surreal.

"Yup, that's our kid. Now, are you going to continue groveling or what?" She smiled at Neal.

He laughed. "Yes, I'll keep groveling. Peter gave me the rest of the day off, so let's talk about this."

"Okay." Sara got up and put the flowers in her favorite vase. She returned to the couch, where she and Neal had a long conversation. They only interrupted it to eat lunch and have some celebratory sex.

Although the pregnancy was unplanned, Sara and Neal couldn't wait to be parents. They were taking this as a positive. They both agreed that they didn't want to get married yet, especially just because she was pregnant. That wasn't like them, so a shotgun wedding was definitely out. They agreed to touch the subject of marriage after the baby was born.

The next seven months of Sara's pregnancy passed by quickly. They were helped with the nursery by their friends. They practiced for their own kid by baby-sitting little Jacob Neal Burke. Peter and Elizabeth went on date nights when Sara and Neal did that.

Neal weathered the cravings and mood swings without a complaint – As least in front of her. He complained a lot to his friends. The first time the baby kicked hard enough for him to feel, he had been in awe. Sara had cried at the look on his face. Neal would deny it, but he cried when the ultrasound revealed they were having a little girl.

By the time Sara was a week overdue, she and Neal were ready to meet their daughter. They hadn't been able to agree on a name, so she was currently Unnamed Unborn Baby Girl Ellis-Caffrey. And then one night, she woke up her boyfriend in the middle of the night because contractions were starting. After a six hour wait, the two headed to the hospital when her water broke.

Seventeen more hours after that, Sara delivered a healthy seven pound, four ounce screaming little girl. Neal was watching them weigh their daughter when something happened. He was forced out of the bedroom with the baby because something was wrong with Sara. "Can someone tell me what's wrong?" He was panicking.

"We're sorry, Mister Caffrey. Miss Ellis was hemorrhaging and we needed to stop it," a nurse explained as the baby continued to wail in his arms.

Neal wasn't allowed in to see Sara, so the dazed man wandered out to the waiting room. Elizabeth noticed something was wrong immediately. "What happened?"

"They told me Sara was hemorrhaging and I wasn't allowed in the room so they could stop it." Neal handed the baby over to Peter and sat down in an uncomfortable chair.

"She'll be fine. Don't you worry, Neal." Elizabeth stared at him, worried. Neal stood up and took the baby back when the doctor came in about half an hour later. "We stopped the hemorrhaging. She should be fine. There was an issue that didn't develop until she was giving birth. It's called placenta previa." He explained what it was to them and told them Sara was currently asleep. Neal and the baby went back into her room and waited for her to wake up.

While trying to pass the time, Neal came up with a name for their daughter, one that he was sure Sara would love. She looked pale and sick. She had received a blood transfusion to replace the blood she was lost and was currently on oxygen to help her improve.

When she finally woke up, the first thing Sara asked about was the baby. Neal smiled. "Rose is right here." He handed the baby over to her mother and stayed near her in case she was too weak to hold her for too long. Neal sat down on the bed and just beamed at them.

"She's so beautiful. And what's this about Rose?" Sara couldn't stop grinning.

"I named her while you were unconscious. Meet Rose Marie Ellis-Caffrey. Roses are your favorite flower, and I remembered giving them to you when we first found out about her, and it seems to fit."

"It's perfect. Hello, Rose. I'm your mommy. Daddy and I love you very much. And you have a crazy family waiting outside that loves you, too."

Neal couldn't stop staring at his girlfriend and daughter. They were beautiful together. "Marry me."

Sara looked up at him in shock. "What?"

"Marry me. I almost lost you, Sara, and I couldn't bear the thought of raising this little one alone. I want you to be my wife."

"Okay." Sara loved Neal, and marrying him would be nice. Plus, they were a family now. It was surreal.

Three weeks later, they were married by the justice of the peace at June's house.


End file.
